Domingão do Kanon
by RealMariana
Summary: Fausto Silva deixou o comando do Domingão. Quem assumiu foi... Foi... O KANON!


Domingão do Kanon

Ligam-se as câmeras, os técnicos se preparam, a equipe de filmagem se prepara. Em poucos minutos o programa entrará no ar. Enquanto isso no camarim:

_ Quer raio de maquiagem é essa na minha cara?

_ É base Kanon. É pra não ficar com a cara brilhante.

_ Sei não, Afrodite. Esse negócio de base, pó e tudo mais...

_ Deixe de ser bobinho! _ Afrodite bateu de leve nas bochechas do geminiano.

_ Vai ver quanto tempo falta pro programa entrar no ar, vai!

_ Tá... Já voltoooo. _ Saiu um saltitante Afrodite, do camarim de Kanon, procurando o produtor. Depois de alguns minutos, o cavaleiro de Peixes volta saltitante.

_ E aí? Quantos minutos?

_ Dois minutos fofo. É melhor você já ir lá pro cenário.

_ E eu acho melhor você parar de me chamar de fofo.

_ Nossaaa! Que estresse!

_ Sabe como é né? Eu gosto é de mulher. _ Kanon piscou e saiu do camarim para ir pro palco. Quando chegou lá o produtor lhe deu o ultimato: 40 segundos pra entrar no ar. Kanon se posicionou bem no centro do palco, de frente para a câmera principal. Na sala dos controles, um técnico disparou a vinheta de abertura:

**Direto dos Estúdios da Rede Glóbulo aqui em Atenas, está começando mais um Domingão do Kanon... E com vocês, o próprio... Kanon.**

_ Fala Galeraaaaaa! _ O auditório se levantou e aplaudiu. Tinha até um corinho de meninas:

_ Lindo, Tesão, Bonito e Gostosão!!!

_ Opa meninas! Calma aí! _ Ele sorriu sem graça.

O grupinho era formado por Ártemis, esposa do Aiolia; Selene, esposa do Saga e cunhada do Kanon e Geovanna, esposa do Máscara da Morte. Todas riram muito da cara envergonhada do Kanon. Mas seus maridos, sentados mais acima no auditório não gostaram muito da coisa:

_ Há há há... Maneiro!

_ É! Ri mesmo, Aioros! Não era a sua mulher!

_ Ah, cadê o espírito esportivo, gente?

_ Hunf!

_ Anda Aiolia, destrunfa essa cara!

_ Dá um tempo aí, Sagitário!

_ Até você, Saga? Cruzes... Ninguém leva na brincadeira? Saco!

Kanon rodou pelo palco distribuindo sorrisos e tchauzinhos pra todo mundo:

_ Então vamos nessa, galera! No Domingão de hoje vamos ter a participação da Banda Line Out; da minha amiga Dayanna de Libra Jabbs, cantando os sucessos do novo CD "Rewriting"... E mais: Os participantes da "Dança dos Famosos" no ritmo do Pop. Deixa eu ver aqui o que ainda temos de bom... He he. _ Kanon remexeu nos pequenos papéis no bolso da camisa. _ Ahá! E hoje ainda vão aparecer por aqui Seiya de Pégaso no "Guenta Coração" e Aioros de Sagitário no "Arquivo Confidencial"

_ Gasp! Cof, cof!! _ Aioros se engasgou na platéia quando Kanon falou que ele participaria do quadro. Aiolia lhe deu um tapão nas costas para desengasgar o irmão.

_ E vamos ver agora a reportagem exclusiva do "Domingão do Esporte" Nosso repórter Ikki de Fênix fala diretamente do Estádio Olímpico, onde o XIII de Esparta conquistou o campeonato grego. Fala aí, Ikki!

O link do estádio estava uma zona. O câmera se equilibrava pra conseguir filmar o Ikki. A torcida gritava feito louca e se balançava de um lado para o outro, e o repórter começava a ficar irritado.

_ Ô Kanon! Aqui é o Ikki, falando do Estádio e ... Peraí! Cala a boca aí! ... Vai gritar no ouvido da sua mãe! ... Saí pra lá! Tira essa mão de mim... CHEGAAA! VÃO TODOS PRO INFERNO! **AVE FÊNIX!**

E Ikki explodiu o estádio e o link caiu. Kanon ficou desolado. Até sentou no chão do estúdio para reclamar:

_ Mas que saco! Queria tanto ver a comemoração da galera! Hunf! ... Mas vamos continuar... _ E se levantou. _ Vamos ver então as videocassetadas que o pessoal aí de casa escolheu.

A primeira vídeocassetada foi sem-graça, mas as outras foram um pouquinho mais engraçadas, mas só um pouquinho. Depois, o comercial do programa "Fanático" ocupou boa parte do intervalo. A outra parte do intervalo foi preenchida com o "Plantão Glóbulo", que falava ao vivo do Estádio Olímpico recém-explodido:

_ Falamos ao vivo, aqui do Estádio Olímpico, onde a poucos minutos uma explosão destruiu parte das arquibancadas. O suspeito principal, o repórter Ikki de Fênix ainda está desaparecido. Enfim...Mais informações sobre a explosão, você assiste ao vivo no "Fanático" que começa logo após o "Domingão do Kanon". É com você, Kanon.

_ He he... Obrigadinha aí, moça. Aposto como já, já o Ikki renasce das cinzas. *Pisca* ... Vamos nessa! E agora, a "Dança dos Famosos", estrelando: Shun de Andrômeda; Shaka de Virgem; June de Camaleão; Pandora e o meu mano Saga.

Moças suspiraram na platéia quando Saga e Kanon ficaram lado a lado e piscaram para o auditório e para a câmera.

_ Bom... Vamos apresentar o júri: Ele, o terror de Paris, mago da água e do gelo: Camus de Aquáriooooo!

_ **¬¬' **Obrigado Kanon. _ O francês sorriu sem-graça.

_ Também ele, o antigo Grande Mestre, eleito o mais sexy de Lost Canvas: Shiooon de Áries.

_ ... .

_ Não podia faltar, a bela do júri, Saori Kido. _ Kanon fez uma reverência.

_ Obrigada Kanon. _ A deusa acenou no melhor estilo "Miss Universo"

_ E bem... Er... Radamantis de Wyvern.

_ ... . _ Kanon e Rada ficaram altamente sem-graça.

_ Ok, vamos lá. O primeiro a se apresentar, no ritmo do Pop é o Shun.

O garoto de cabelos verdes chegou ao palco numa roupa futurista, inteiramente prateada.

_ DJ, som na caixa aí! Solta Boom Boom Pow pro garoto!

A música começou e Andrômeda acompanhava o som fazendo passos robóticos e movimentos de hip hop. Quando a música acabou, o auditório aplaudiu entusiasmado.

_ Agora então, as notas dos jurados. Camus?

_ 9.

_ Bom, bom. Shion?

_ 9,5.

_ Olhaaa! Tá melhorando. Saori?

_ 10.

_ Uau! E... Radamantis?

_ Hunf... 8,5. _ Radamantis deu de ombros.

_ E a média final é 9,2. Muito bem Shun! O próximo a dançar, ao som de BKAB, do Ethan Stoller, é o Shaka.

Shaka entrou no palco vestido com um jeans largo e uma camiseta do filme "Quem quer ser um milionário?". O DJ soltou a música e nem parecia o mesmo Cavaleiro de Virgem dançando, mais parecia um filme de Bollywood.

_ Que isso hein Barbie... Digo, Shaka! Vamos ver o que os jurados acham. Camus?

_ 9,5.

_ Hum... Shion?

_ 10.

_ Huuuuuum... Saori?

_ 10.

_ **O. O'**... Nossa! Radamantis?

_ 9.

_ E a média final é 9,6. Um pouco melhor que a do Shun. Vamos ver como meu mano Saga se sai ao som do Rei do Pop, com Smooth Criminal!

Saga arrancou suspiros das moças com seu figurino de mafioso italiano. Ele vestia uma calça e um blazer inteiramente brancos, camisa azul e sapatos e chapéu reluzentemente brancos. Selene se levantou só pra aplaudir o maridão. Saga executou a coreografia absolutamente idêntica à de Michael Jackson. Até o "Moonwalk" ficou igualzinho. Aí a galera foi à loucura! Os jurados deram 10, sem exceção. Até as apresentações de June com Miracles Happen da Myra e Pandora com Disturbia da Rihanna foram ofuscadas pela dança do Saga.

Kanon não teve outro jeito a não ser seguir com o programa, já que faltava pouquíssimo tempo pra acabar o "Domingão" e começar o "Fanático".

_ Entãããão, seguindo aí, vamos curtir o som da Line Out!! Chega mais Dayanna! Chega mais, Mariette! Chega mais banda!

_ Fala galera Domingão! _ Dayanna cumprimentou a platéia.

_ E aí, Domingão? _ Era a vez de Mariette dar o seu olá.

A platéia aplaudiu e a banda inciou o show. As vocalistas cantaram Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! do Abba e Kanon encerrou o programa:

_ Galeraaa! O "Domingão" está ficando por aqui, mas domingo que vem tem mais! BrigadoooooooO! Até domingo que vem! Tchau!

O "Domingão do Kanon tinha chegado ao fim. As câmeras estavam desligadas, a equipe estava indo embora e Kanon voltou ao seu camarim.

Enquanto isso nos bastidores:

_ Saoriiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Eu não apareci no programaaaa!

_ Oh, Seiya. Não chora! *Ai mais que saco!*

_ Uffs, escapei de uma roubada. _ Aioros suspirou aliviado.

_ Oloos... _ Illyrah Mary chamava seu Sagitário, para irem embora.

**FIM**


End file.
